


Be Patient.It Takes Time

by Denymore



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Agape, Double Yuri, Love so sweet XD, M/M, Rare Pair, Real Yuuri X Yuri only, Slow Pace, This is Love Story, Try to write a cute fic, grammatical mistakes alert!, i ship them so much, light fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denymore/pseuds/Denymore
Summary: It all started with a phone call.Yuri struggled to be cool all the time.Yuuri found himself slowly falling in love.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I ship them so much. Have to write!  
> English isn't my first language, so... sorry for the bugs and mistakes.
> 
> Thanks for reading

One

\----------

 

It all started with a phone call.

Many years later, he wondered what his life would be if he didn't pick up that call or if he simply ignored it.

Whatever

'Hello ? Is it Yurio? ' a female voice asked. Only people from Japan would call him that stupid nickname. He super hated it. Ten out of ten.

'No'

'Oh great! I thought you might not answer my call at all!!!' she exclaimed, completely ignored his previous answer. 'How are you doing?'

'Bad,' he said, running out of patience ' Quit the useless small talk already. What do you want from me, Yuuko?'

'Umm… Yeah…you know…' the girl from the other end murmured a little bit ' It's about Yuuri…'

'Hn. What about him?'

'He… er… how should I start…'

'Is he dying?' he leaned back on the sofa, bored

'No! Of course not !'

'Then he'll be fine soon. Pigs don't die easily. Bye,'

Just before he pressed the red button on his phone, Yuuko screamed loud enough for him to hear

' THEY BROKE UP!!!!!!!'

Yuri Plisetsky stared at the screen, right hand's thumb still in the mid air. He didn't know what to think. The only thing that crossed his mind was a single question: Why was the other Yuuri's life always connected with him? They just happened to own the same name.

They skated. They struggled. They failed. They wanted to win…

They watched Viktor Nikitorov skated miles beforehand them.

Some time in between, Yuri moved his gaze from Viktor to Yuuri Katsuki. He began to watch all his performances, read all the articles written about him, listen to all others' comments on him…

He told himself he was just trying to get more information about his rival , so that he could beat him, so that he wouldn't lose again. Until when the day…

He saw the pair rings on their fingers.

Yuri absolutely hated it when he saw Yuuri and Viktor together. He thought maybe he was angry at the fact the Great Viktor Nikiforov didn't choose him as a student. After all, he was the one who got the talent and the spark.

 

Later on, he started to notice the ache that had developed in his heart. It happened whenever he heard anything about either Yuuri or Viktor.

 

So, Yuri did the opposite and avoided anything about Katsuki Yuuri.

 

Or Viktor.

 

'Hello? Yurio? Are you still there?'

 

'Yes, but why should I care ?'

 

'Huh?'

 

'About what you've just told me.'

 

She went slient for a few seconds.

 

'I just want to ask you a favour,' Yuuko said

 

  
\-------

 

And there he was. Standing in front of YuTopia again, along with his suitcase.

 

  
\-------

 

Wrapping his coat a bit tighter around himself, he continued walking up the stairs on the hill.

The weather of Hasetsu was freezing cold in December.

'What kind of moron would climb the mountain in such shitty weather…' exhaling as he sighed, he could see the white breath coming out.

 

It took him nearly an hour until he finally reached the top of the hill where he could see the whole city.

 

' And there he is. Stupid Katsudon.'

 

Yuri expected to see him crying his eyes out again but instead, he was just sitting on a bench under the tree, staring at nothing in particular.

The tranquility here was amazing. It was so quiet that Yuri could almost hear his own heart beat.

 

He stood there for a while, pondering what to do next. He planned to beat him up and give him a piece of his mind if Yuuri was crying. But that wasn't the case …

 

'What are you doing here?' Yuri asked as he walked towards him. He noticed that he wasn't wearing his glasses.

 

Yuuri looked up, narrowed his eyes a little in an attempt to see clearer. 'Hey Yurio,' he said, voice unusually quiet.

 

'Answer my question.'

 

Yuuri shot him a sad smile but didn't reply. He went on looking at the view.

 

' What exactly are you looking at if you don't put your glasses on?' Yuri stepped in front of him, blocking his view.

 

' A blur?' Yuuri said.

 

'What? When did you decide to become a even more useless piece of trash by sitting here pretending it is the end of the world? Quit feeling sorry for yourself!'

 

Yuuri shrugged, playing with the spectacles in his hands.

 

And now Yuri was pissed. Yuuko said he had been acted like this for two months. Giving nearly no response, climbing up the hill at 5am, going back home late, barely slept, barely ate. What's the point? He was dumped and so what? Stupid, stupid Katsudon! Yuri hated to see him look as if a soulless rag doll. It was even worse than crying in a restroom stall.

Yuri grabbed the glasses in the other guy's hand, threw them on the floor and stomped on them. Broken glass scattered on the ground after the silvery sound of cracking.

 

Yuuri's eyes widen as he inhaled sharply, explicitly startled.

 

Good. At least there're some reactions.

 

Before the older male could say anything, Yuri gripped his shirt and demanded,' What happened to you and Viktor?'

 

And that's all it needed to break the bricks of the emotional wall which Yuuri had built all these days------

 

Yuri’s sharp gaze had softened a little when he saw the onyx orbs in front of him started to moisten, long lashes slightly quivered.

 

Despite his efforts of holding back, teardrops still fell from his eyes, one after another, silently.

 

If it was three years ago, Yuri might have yelled at him again. Just like what he did when he was fifteen.

 

And when Yuuri was twenty-four.

 

Yuri sighed inwardly. His feelings were so different back then. How much he wished he could stay the same.

 

‘Quickly tell me before I break something else ,’ he murmured as he looked at the ground, letting go of Yuuri's shirt.

 

It took a few moments before he got a reply

 

‘He said…’ Yuuri sniffed . Yuri gave him the tissue paper that Yuuko insisted he brought. ‘that we don't belong to each other ; that the love between us isn't a romantic one.’

 

Yuri frowned. What? ‘Then?’

 

‘Then he left.’

 

‘To where?’

 

Strangely, Yuuri laughed a bit when he heard the question. ‘ I don't know.’

 

‘That's…’ Yuri had the impulse to shout all the foul words he knew. ‘Wait...When did he tell you that?’

 

‘Right after the Grand Prix Final.’

 

‘You mean right after you won the gold medal?’

 

Yuuri nodded.

 

‘That sounds like what he would do…’ Yuri muttered, thinking out loud.

 

‘Yeah…’ he wiped his eyes , trying to calm himself ‘but it still hurts.’

 

Yuri stood and stayed quiet. No one truly understood what Viktor was thinking. He once thought maybe Yuuri would.

 

He was wrong, totally.

 

‘Katsudon, you should do one thing to make yourself better.’

 

Yuuri looked up, confused.

 

‘From now on, just look at me,’

 

Before Yuuri managed to open his mouth, he was pulled into a warm embrace. He could smell the scent in Yuri's hair , at the same time feel the arms around him shivered slightly.

 

Yuri could look extremely brave but deep down, he was anxious.

 

The anxiety of being rejected was eating him.

 

His heart skipped a beat when he felt Yuuri's arms holding him back.

 

Both of them shared the same thought in the instant:

 

Everything would be fine.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Yuuri's home

Two

\----------

It was already nine when they finally reached YuTopia.

 

They literally moved at a snail's pace while they were heading down the hill, mainly because Yuuri couldn't walk at normal speed without seeing clearly. Due to the guilt of destroying his companion's glasses, Yuri had no choice but to offer some help by supporting him. Yuuri gladly accepted his help and shot him a warm smile. In an instant, the blond regretted breaking the glasses. He really shouldn't have done that. If he was at school, he would definitely be accused of being a bully. No, no, no... the situation was just so bad... especially when he had to walk so close with him.

 

This was super awkward.

 

Noticing the uneasy silence fell between them, Yuuri said, ‘ Er... I was going to buy a pair of new one anyways, hahaha... ’

 

‘I'll do it tomorrow,’ he said quietly

 

‘Huh?’

 

‘Nothing, just focus on walking!’ embarrassed, he pulled Yuuri's arm not-so- gently

 

And that's how Yuri hid his true emotion: being loud and pretending to be annoyed. He had realised that a long time ago. It was kind of cute. What did people call that again? Tsundere?

 

‘Hey! Why are you staring at me?’ this time he pulled his ear ‘Told you to fucking focus on the road already.’

 

‘Owww!!!Alright, alright...’

 

Then they continued to bicker over this and that on their way. It was a light-hearted journey, just like a hiking trip with a dear friend.

 

\-----

 

‘Oh! Welcome home!’ Yuuko greeted. She was watching some kind of Korean TV drama with Minako and Yuuri's family.

 

‘Do they live in your home?’ Yuri asked while taking off his coat. The heat indoor was surely working really hard.

 

‘We're just worried about Yuuri-kun, aren't we?’ Minako said, putting her hand on her heart

 

Eyeing the beer bottles and glasses on the table, Yuri scoffed but decided not to make any comments.

 

‘You two must be starving. Come here, sit and eat something,’ holding a tray full of bowls and dishes, Yuuri's mum motioned them to sit near the wooden table.

 

Yuri was actually drooling once he saw the food. Yuuri couldn't help but laughed at his reaction.

 

‘Thanks Aunt!’ Yuri said, couldn't wait to start gobbling up the food ‘Itadakimasu!’

‘Eat as much as you want,’ Hiroko smiled, wanted to spoil the blond little kid already ‘And thanks for taking care of Yuuri for me.’

 

Yuri nearly choked, ‘Well... er... it's... cough... cough...’ He took the cup of green tea that was handed to him. It was Yuuri.

 

‘See who is taking care of whom?’ Yuuri said, hiding his smile

 

Yuri's face heated up. He drank all the tea in one go, pretending not to hear.

 

‘Yuuri, are you going to eat or not? ’ Hiroko asked, putting a pair of chopsticks on the table

 

He opened his mouth to refuse. He didn't feel like eating but his stomach decided to protest at that moment, giving a groan that was loud enough for everyone to hear.

 

All of them laughed, even Yuri's lips curved a little bit before he went on eating. Yuuri watched him putting a large spoonful of Katsudon into his mouth and started chewing, leaving some source at the corner of his mouth. His lips became a bit shiny because of the oily food. Yuuri swallowed hard, somehow feeling extremely hungry.

 

‘Ahem... I think I'll eat some then,’ he looked away, picking up the chopsticks.

 

Yuuko, who sat at the opposite side of the table, didn't miss any of their exchange. Yuuri seemed to feel much better with Yuri by his side. He was obviously distracted, in a positive way.

‘Clever me, asking him to come here is the correct answer, ’ she sang to herself inwardly while watching them competing for getting the last kyoza (fried dumpling) on the dish.

 

\----------

Yawning and stretching, Yuuri felt a bit drowsy.

 

‘It was an extra long day, ’ he thought, sitting on his bed.

 

He stared outside the window. Hasetsu was a remote place and Yutopia was even in the middle of the remotest countryside. There was only sounds of winds and occasionally some noises from insects. But it was winter now. So it was really quite.

 

A bit too quiet actually. Negative thoughts found their ways to him easily, invading his mind, preventing him from getting any peace.

 

Reminding him of...

 

A loud bang of the door cut off his train of thoughts. As usual, it was Yuri, with his slightly damp hair sticking on his neck and a pillow in his hand.

 

‘I never understand how Japanese doors work,’ Yuri complained while sitting (or crushing) on the bed with his full weight. The mattress shook a bit. ‘Why do they have to be slid? ’

 

The person whom was asked wore a puzzled look, ‘ Mr. Plisetsky, your room is next door. ’

 

‘Yeah, I know, ’ Yuri settled his pillow and lay down, looking ready to sleep ‘ but I'm sleeping here.’

 

Dumbfounded, Yuuri inhaled sharply the second time of the day ‘Are you going to sleep with me? ’

 

‘Your English is really rubbish. Is not "sleep with". It should be "sleep next to" ’ Yuri said while wiggling his finger.

He felt like hitting his own forehead with his palm, ‘Why? ’

 

‘ 'Cause I need to check on you, ’ he opened one eye, pointing at the dark circles under Yuuri's eye ' Make sure you sleep. You know you look hideous with those panda eyes. ’

 

Puffing up his cheeks, he spoke in fake anger‘ Sorry for being ugly’ and he lay on the bed as well. It's lucky that the bed was big enough for two people to sleep on.

 

Yuri tried to suppress a laugh but failed.

 

Yuuri shook his head but was also beaming. He switched off the light and pulled the duvet on both of them.

When he stared up at the ceiling, he just realised that the atmosphere in the room changed completely once Yuri entered. He didn't even remember what he was thinking before Yuri opened the door.

 

As if being enchanted, whenever he was with Yuri, all of his worries seemed to disappear.

 

And he could only think of Yuri.

 

Stealing a glance beside him, he chuckled when finding Yuri snoring softly, right hand gripping the corner of the pillow case. He was adorable, Yuuri admitted.

 

He was warm too, he thought. Without hesitating, he put his hand on Yuri's , holding it gently.

 

Maybe he could sleep well tonight.

 

\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish I could write better~ Sometimes it's hard to express I want to in English instead of my first language (which is Cantonese).
> 
> They're so cute together. I ship them so much (repeat). Must support!!!!xddddddd
> 
> Please leave a kudo if you like my story > V <
> 
> Thanks for reading! See u next time~


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Tokyo

He felt someone kicked him before his consciousness swam onto the surface.

 

‘Hey! Wake up, Katsudon!’ someone spoke with another kick

 

‘Mum, it's Sunday,’ hiding his head under the pillow, he tried to pretend the world didn't exist.

 

‘I'm not your mum,’ crossroad signs appeared on Yuri's forehead ‘And today is Tuesday.’

 

He waited for five seconds before he grabbed and threw Yuuri's pillow away. Leaning close to the sleeping guy, he took a deep breath before he yelled in the victim's ear.

 

‘DON'T YOU DARE GO BACK TO SLEEP AGAIN!!!’

 

The tinnitus in his ears had certainly woken him, a lot. Yuuri covered his 'injured' ear, sat up and grumbled, ‘Chill out, you don't have to yell...’ followed by a yawn. He turned and looked at Yuri, who seemed to be ready to go out, fully dressed with his usual outfit. Young men these days, full of energy and hope. He thought, scratching his already unruly raven hair, making it even more untidy.

 

‘Quickly wash up,’ Yuri ordered, somehow feeling his cheeks heating up. ‘We're going out today.’

 

‘Huh? Where are we going?’ he asked but was leaving his bed anyway

 

‘Just do your thing already. Don't ask.’

 

Yuuri frowned, noticing Yuri not making any eye contact with him at all. He moved a bit closer to the blond and leaned towards him, examining his face from below.‘Do you have a fever? Your face is kind of red.’

 

Of course Yuri couldn't tell him that he was just feeling sheepish because he remembered finding themselves holding hands for the whole night. No, he wouldn't do that... What was him? A love-sick teenage girl? Yuri had to insist that he was an adult already. He was eighteen this year. According to the European law, he's undoubtedly a legitimate adult. Screw the Japanese law! He cursed in his mind. Who would wait for another two years before they were treated like an adult?

 

He would surely beat the hell up of Yuuri if he dared treat him like a kid.

 

At that thought, he shot the older guy a dagger with his eyes

 

Yuuri flinched,‘ Why do you look so aggressive all of a sudden?’

 

The door was slid shut violently as his reply.

 

\----------

Fifteen minutes later when Yuuri had got ready and entered the dining hall of Yutopia, everyone was sitting around the wooden table, each of them had a thoughtful look on the face. Were they having some kind of family meeting? But wait, I was the real family member here!!

 

Yuuri opened his mouth to ask what was happening but he carelessly kicked something on his way towards the group. It was a suitcase with leopard spots pattern. Yes, it was Yuri's luggage. Yuuri's heart sank in a split second : _Is Yuri leaving?_

 

A feeling named loneliness formed in his heart merely at the thought of the blond leaving his side. _That was sort of strange_ , Yuuri thought, he didn't even notice when he had grown attached to Yuri.

 

‘Hey, be careful,’ putting the suitcase back to the original position, Yuri then pulled the older guy's sleeve to sit beside him ‘What took you so long?’

 

He mumbled an apology as he took his seat, started spacing out into his own world.

 

Yuri scowled, wanted to ask him what's wrong but Yuuko decided to speak at that moment, ‘Yuuri, where're your glasses? They're basically your soul.’ she joked playfully.

 

Then, awkward silence filled the room for a few seconds.

 

Good job. I broke his soul. Yuri mocked himself inwardly.

 

‘Er... I kind of broke them yesterday,’ Yuri uttered, embarrassed ‘Sorry about that... but hey, I'm apologising to Glasses here, not you, Katsudon!’

 

As if couldn't hear anything, Yuuri just mumbled something unintelligible.

 

And everyone sweat-dropped.

 

‘Oh! Why don't you guys buy a pair of new one in Tokyo then?’ Yuuko suggested, in an attempt to lighten the mood a bit. ‘I know a very good shop for buying one.’

 

‘Actually I planned to do that in Tokyo as well,’ Yuri nodded ‘You better show me the way. My Japanese isn't so good. You hear me, Katsudon?’ He nudged Yuuri hard to emphasize his point.

 

This effectively woke him up from the blue mood. ‘Huh? Me?’

 

‘Of course you do!’ Minako chirped, clapping her hands together ‘You're going on a trip to Tokyo for six days!’

 

‘Our treat,’ Yuuko winked, obviously excited ‘That's pretty neat, right?’

 

Yuuri looked from the ladies to Yuri, who would rather make eye contact with the table. Perplexed, he tilted his head ,‘Why?’

 

Yuuko and Minako glanced at each other, sharing a knowing smile, ‘'Cause we owe Yurio-chan here a favour.’

 

Yuuri wanted to ask some more but Yuri suddenly stood ,grabbed his luggage and walked towards the door, ‘No time to talk. We have a train to catch.’

 

‘He's right. The next train leaves at 10 am,’ Minako said, looking at the train schedule

 

Yuuri checked his watch. It was 9:45 am. Hiroko, who appeared from nowhere, threw him a black suitcase and pushed him out of the door, ‘Be safe!!!’ she waved, another hand wiping some invisible tears on her face.

 

And that's when Katsuki Yuuri became Yuri Plisetsky's tour guide.

 

\-----------

Being a guide wasn't as easy as it seemed. Yuuri frowned while he flipped through another page of the guide book. He himself didn't really do anything other than skating, plus, he had just been to Tokyo for a few times. However, luckily, thanks to Yuuko and Minako, they didn't need to worry about where to stay. A text from the hotel in Shinjuku was sent to him right before the flight.

 

So it was real. He was really going on a trip to Tokyo! And he was the person in charge!

 

For him, it was quite a shocking fact to travel to a place without any planning beforehand.To his dismay, there was a great contrast between him and his travel companion.

 

Yuri Plisetsky was sleeping soundly, leaning heavily on his shoulder, with his blindfold on, earphones plugged in, completely ignored the world surrounding him.

 

Yuuri shifted slightly, adjusting the blond's head on his shoulder so that he would neither rest uncomfortably nor suddenly fell.

 

 _Hope he won't drool on my shoulder._ He sniggered.

 

One of his earphones dropped onto Yuuri’s hand. Wondering what he was listening to, he plugged it in his left ear.

 

Blinking a few times, he tried looking at Yuri's face but from this angle, he could just see the golden locks, which felt like feathers. Then he decided to take a nap as well.

 

Slowly, a trace of smile appeared on his face as he was listening to the song which he was so familiar with.

\----------

Tokyo, a modern city with numerous tall buildings and neon sighs glowing brightly everywhere. It was the first time Yuri went there. The constantly changing view certainly amazed him.

 

But what even more amazed him was seeing posters of Yuuri skating, printed his name on bold type, everywhere on the train and in every underground station.

 

Well...That's reasonable since Yuuri Katsuki had just won the gold medal for the country.

 

‘How does it feel to be popular? ’ Yuri smirked

 

The gold medal winner, who now wearing a black mask, decided not reply since he didn't want to risk getting any attention from the passers-by. However, Yuri Plisetsky had indeed attracted lots of attention, especially glances and head-turns from the ladies, because of his exotic and stunningly beautiful face. Yuuri had the impulse of hiding his companion's face. Oddly, he didn't want anyone looking at Yuri at all. So he took action.

 

He wrapped his checked scarf around Yuri's neck, covering half of his face. Yuri gave him a questioned look, but not saying anything.

 

‘You're the popular one here,’ he complained, pulling Yuri closer, Tokyo at night was too crowded to walk.

 

The temperature of the cloth's owner was still there. It made Yuri's mood unusually good. So he didn't protest about being pulled around by his arm.

 

They kept their luggage in the hotel hall after checking in and went out to have dinner.

 

‘Wait. We have to buy your soul first.’

 

‘Soul?’ Yuuri echoed ‘Oh, you mean my glasses.’

 

He nodded solemnly, making Yuuri laugh.

 

‘Yuuko said it was two streets near the hotel, ’ he handed the map to Yuuri, pointing at the marked spot.

 

‘Hey, we're lucky. There're like...ten restaurants in the same building,’ Yuuri said, checking the place on his phone.

 

They needed to wait for two hours before they could get the‘soul’, therefore they went to have dinner in an Okonomiyaki restaurant. Yuri was surprised by Yuuri's ability to mix and grill the ingredients and toppings within a few minutes. He asked where Yuuri had learnt the skill and he simply shrugged, ‘I watched the waiter doing it for a few times and remember how to do it.’

 

 _Maybe Yuuri was afterall a genius._ Yuri secretly thought and made sure the other guy didn't know what he thought.

 

\----------

With a full stomach, they returned to the shop to get the glasses. Putting them on and blinked to adjust to the new sight, Yuuri turned and looked at the blond, ‘How do I look?’

 

He wanted to say quite good but what came out of his mouth was,‘Less ugly.’

 

The shopkeeper giggled.

 

‘Thank you so much,’ Yuuri said with sarcasm while making a face ‘It's so kind of you to say that.’

 

The shopkeeper lady , still giggling, showed them the bill. Yuri quickly put his credit card on the table. ‘I'll pay for it.’ Yuuri knew that he would insist to pay. So instead of objecting, Yuuri thanked him, beaming. For some reason, the lady let out a squawk when she saw them looking at each other.

 

Feeling weird, they quickly left the shop.

 

\----------

 

They just realised there was only one bed in the hotel room once they entered.

 

Surely, Yuuri expected Yuuko and Minako knew about that and did that on purpose. He considered calling the hotel staff and asked for a twin room, but Yuri didn't seem to mind a bit. He climbed on the bed and lay down, just like it was the most natural thing that one could do.

 

 _He surely could adapt to new environment very quickly._ Yuuri noted.

 

‘You can go and take a shower first,’ he said with his eyes closed ‘I want to sleep for a while’

 

 _He surely slept a lot._ Yuuri made another note in his mind.

 

‘Are you going to...’ Yuuri thought for a while ‘sleep next~~ to me again?’ he asked, highlighting the two words in the middle

 

Yuri turned and gave him a look, resembling a lazy cat, ‘You can sleep on the sofa if you like.’

 

Yuuri sighed as he entered the bathroom five minutes later, taking the toiletries with him.

 

He felt like a husband who didn't gain any respect from his wife.

 

\----------

 

When both of them finally settled down, it was midnight already. Yuuri switched off the light, sensing the déjà vu.

 

 _I could live like this._ He thought as he lay down. Expecting Yuri to be asleep already, he peeked at him, again. Finding his blue-green eyes stared right back at him, Yuuri was a bit taken aback. But he didn't break the eye contact anyway.

 

‘Yuuri,’ he said, voice unusually tender.

 

This definitely was the cause of his dangerously surging heart rate‘Yes?’ he managed to reply.

 

With the soft, gentle moonlight shining on his hair, Yuri indeed looked like a fairy, or an angel

 

Or both, from Yuuri's point of view.

 

Then, his lips curved into a smile so warm, so beautiful that it could melt every sane person's heart. ‘I like it better when you don't wear glasses.’

 

Yuuri started to suspect if he was just talking from his sleep or if he was the person who was dreaming. ‘I know,’ he said, going along with this magical moment.

 

The blond moved a bit closer, forehead nearly touching Yuuri's chest ‘I like your eyes. You shouldn't block them.’

 

In fact, Yuuri wanted to tell him the same thing. That he shouldn't hide his eyes behind his fringe.

 

Yuuri wondered why he became so honest. On instinct, Yuuri stroke his hair gently.

 

Yuri's breath gradually became even and steady, relaxed from the touch. Just before Yuuri thought he had fallen asleep, he felt Yuri's lips moved.

 

‘I wish you loved me.’

 

Yuuri's heart ached when he heard the muffled words. It felt like someone clutching his heart from the inside, depriving him of oxygen. At first, he was perplexed by the overwhelming emotions. Then he realized that he didn't want Yuri to experience any form of harm from anything or anyone,

 

Not even if that ‘anyone’ was Yuuri himself.

 

After several heatbeats, Yuuri whispered into his hair,

 

‘I think I will.’

 

\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thanks for reading ^_^  
> Sorry for writing so many words -_-'''l  
> Not much going on this chapter though it's quite long already for me.  
> > <  
> I really think that this pair should gain more popularity.  
> They're so cute that I practically exploded while shipping them.  
> I ship them so much (important things should be said for at least three times! XDDDDDDD
> 
> If you like my story, please kindly leave a kudo(✪ω✪)  
> I would be overjoyed if u do that~ ٩̋(๑˃́ꇴ˂̀๑)
> 
> See u in the next chapter!!!
> 
> p.s. why do so many people like threesome?????? I wish I do (´；ω；｀)


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splitting

The following few days of their travel was surprisingly uneventful.  

 

The two of them had visited most of the tourist spots mentioned in the guide book, including the famous Tokyo Tower, Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden, Skytree, Sensō-ji... they had even went to different shops of Animate for a few times. 

 

Their trip went on rather peacefully and both of them were quite relaxed, until the fourth day of their trip,  Yuuri received an unexpected phone call from Yakov. 

 

 

 ‘Katsuki Yuuri, is Yuri with you?’ he started off with this question, didn't sound quite happy. 

 

 

‘Yes, he is’ Yuuri gave a tentative reply, glancing at Yuri, who was standing next to him, busy moving around, trying to figure out if the strange statue was actually a snake or an eel.  

 

 

They were at Odaiba now, wandering on the square where they could see Rainbow Bridge. 

 

 

‘Where's he?’ the coach asked, now irritated ‘Let me talk to him.’   

 

 

‘Er... he's kind of busy right now,’ he said as he watched Yuri ran in high speed, scaring a flock of doves away and laughed like a child afterwards. 

 

 

The blonde turned and looked his way. Yuuri smiled at him, didn't have any intention to ruin his joy at all. 

 

 

 _Can't he just have fun for a while?_  

 

 

Yuri's coach growled something in anger but Yuuri was too distracted to hear what he said. 

 

 

‘Look, Yakov,’ Yuuri reasoned, trying to sound as respectful as he could ‘I know this is an important phase for Yuri, that he shouldn't waste his time on anything else other than practising...’ 

 

 

To his relief, the other end stayed silent, listening. 

 

 

‘But I promise he'll come back to you by next Tuesday,’  he added quickly, hoping to get his approval ‘I'll make sure the time he has spent with me is definitely worth it.’ 

 

 

The old man gave out a long sigh, exasperated,‘Three more days, no more than that, clear?’ 

 

 

Yuuri replied with a grin, ‘Deal!’ 

 

 

After ending the call, he started to consider how he should spend the limited time with Yuri. In fact, he sort of suspected that Yuri didn't tell his coach before he ran off to Japan ( due to his previous experience).  Yuuri actually was quite sure about that since he didn't see Yuri use his mobile phone at all. Maybe he had switched it off since he left Russia. If not, Yakov wouldn't be so desperate that he called Yuuri directly.  

 

 

Thinking about this and that, he walked towards Yuri. When he reached the edge of the square, Yuri was admiring the view of Rainbow Bridge, cool breeze blowing softly, making his hair looked even lighter. As if a reflex, Yuuri held up his smart phone and took a picture of him. 

 

 

He was lucky that Yuri didn't catch him doing that at the moment. But when he came near the blonde, he noticed that Yuri didn't look as happy as before. He looked at bit... 

 

 

Sad 

 

 

 _Maybe I shouldn't have kept him here with me_.  

 

 

The thought struck him once he was aware of Yuri's melancholy mood. 

 

 

 _Maybe he missed home, maybe he missed training with his rinkmates..._  

 

 

 _I shouldn't be such a selfish coward, impeding his way just because I enjoy his company, even want him to stay with me for longer_  

 

 

 _Maybe I should..._  

 

 

‘Is that Viktor?’ 

 

 

The question totally caught him off guard. _What did he say again?_  

 

 

‘Huh?’  

 

 

‘Did he...’ Yuri said, struggled to keep his gaze on the Tokyo Bay ‘Did Viktor tell you that he was wrong and he would come back to you?’ 

 

 

Yuuri didn't know how to react. He laughed in relieved, feeling a bit silly. 

 

 

Though they were thinking about something utterly different, they were worrying more or less the same thing: 

 

 

That they would be parted soon. 

 

 

 

‘What's so funny?’ getting annoyed, Yuri pursed his lips into a thin line 

 

 

 

‘Sorry,’ he apologised without actually feeling sorry ‘I never thought that one day you would think negatively.’ 

 

 

 

He gained a glare by making the comment. 

 

 

‘Maybe I was infected by you, Mr. Pessimistic, ’ Yuri grumbled under his breath, but Yuuri still heard that and chuckled 

 

 

‘For your information, it was Yakov who called, not Viktor,’  

 

 

At this, Yuri gasped, whipped his head around and looked at him, expression clearly shocked and afraid, resembling a scared cat. 

 

 

Again, Yuuri hadn't seen him like this before, it was kind of cute,  ‘Don't worry. I kind of talked to him and I suppose he's more okay now. Maybe he wouldn't be so mad when you see him next time, hopefully. ’ 

 

 

Yuri let out an exasperated sigh and muttered something in Russian. Yuuri was ninety percent sure that he was cursing in his mother tongue. Trying to get back his attention, Yuuri took his hand gently, which successfully stopped his on-going words, turquoise eyes now focus on him, with slightly flushed cheeks. 

 

 

 _So... that's the way to tame him._ Yuuri noted in his mind. Make sure he would remember it later. 

 

 

‘Yurachka,’ he said in a tender voice 

 

 

Yuri's eyes widened, lips now completely shut, and he was blushing further 

 

 

‘I heard your grandpa called you that,’ Yuuri smiled, squeezed his hand a bit ‘or you don't like me calling you that?’   

 

 

Almost immediately, Yuri shook his head. ‘Jus...just do what you want!’ he stuttered a little, turning away. 

 

 

 _'Seems his_ _‘Tsun_ _’ side is kicking in_. Yuuri thought, finding it endearing. 

 

 

‘We still have three days left,’ he said as he was leading Yuri to leave the square ‘Let's cherish our time, shan't we?’ 

 

 

\---------- 

 

On Monday, they were at Narita Airport in Tokyo; both of them bringing the suitcases with them but with different destinations.  

 

 

Yuuri was going back to Kyushu 

 

Yuri was going back to Russia 

 

 

Before they arrived at the airport, they hardly talked to each other since they were preoccupied by different thoughts 

 

 

 _So...this is the end. I wonder why I agree to come to Japan at all._  

 

 

 **I wish these few days would never end. I can't believe he's leaving so soon.**  

 

 

 _I guess we would never see each other anymore. We aren't even friends._  

 

 

 **What excuse should I use to go and see him? Yakov is going to kill me if  I disturb his practice again.**  

 

 

 _I don't have much time to stay by his side. What should I say to him before I go?_  

 

 

 **I can't confess to him until I'm really sure how I feel. Otherwise, I'm just going to hurt him.**  

 

 

 _I wonder what he's thinking now._  

 

 **I wonder what he's thinking now.**  

 

 

The announcement from the airline stopped their trains of thoughts. In fact, Yuuri's flight was one hour later than Yuri's ,however, their gateways were in utterly different directions. They had to split at the shuttle bus terminal which passengers can get buses to various gateways.  

  

 

‘Bus to Gate 100-140 would be departed two minutes later, passengers...’ 

 

 

Yuri checked his ticket, he was supposed to get on this bus. He saw people getting on the bus in order. When he was about to follow, his elbow was suddenly pulled, he turned and glanced at Yuuri, who grabbed his arm rather tightly. 

 

 

 **Two minutes**  

 

 

‘Yurachka,’ he started ‘I... I will text you later.’ 

 

‘Okay,’  

 

‘And uh...’ he stammered, buying himself time ‘Is it okay if I call you?’  

 

‘I can't prevent you from doing that,’ Yuri said, didn't really know where the conversation was taking them. 

 

‘Then,’ Yuuri bit his lower lip, seemed to be struggling to say something ‘Will you call me? After you've got home? So that I know that you're safe.’ 

 

Yuri wanted to say something sarcastic but decided to keep it to himself, instead he replied, ‘Maybe,’ and tried to look as indifferent as he could. He noticed that the driver had just started the engine, ready to leave. 

 

 

Yuri was a bit irritated, with himself in fact, as he still couldn't come up with anything he could say to Yuuri. Even though he was a very important person to him. 

 

 

And he couldn't even bear to look at him to say 'goodbye'. 

 

 

‘Will you miss me?’ Yuuri asked gently. At this, Yuri looked up, finding the Japanese skater gazing right into his eyes, dark brown eyes showing overwhelming emotions which made his heart skip a beat.  

 

 

Before he could answer, Yuuri pulled him into his arms, whispering in his ear, ‘I'll miss you, Yurachka.’ 

 

 

He was warm, smelling like fresh herbs and sunshine, the arms holding him was firm and strong. It took Yuri a few moments before he could finally pull away. Staring back at the taller male, he finally managed to give him an honest reply, for once, ‘I will, I guess.’ he made the efforts to look determined, he still blushed a little though. 

 

 

‘See you around, then,’ Yuuri said with a bitter smile, letting go of his arms 

 

 

 

Yuri walked a few steps away, then as if remembering something, he stopped, hands put on both sides of his head and started ruffling his own hair while groaning loudly, like he was bothered by something. He turned, walked towards Yuuri in long strides, grabbed his collar and kissed him on his lips. 

 

 

 

Yuuri didn't get the time to react, barely feeling the warmth and softness that brushed and vanished too quickly. The next thing he saw was Yuri getting on the bus. 

 

 

Yuri heard he said something before the door close, it was in Japanese which he didn't quite remember the meaning. But he was sure it was neither ‘I love you’  nor ‘I like you’. 

 

 

He sat down and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. Then, he fished out his phone and switched it on for the first time of this week, googling the words he heard. Luckily he at least know how to search with romaji. 

 

 

 

 _Ainiyukuyo meaning_  

 

 

 

And it says 

 

 

 

 _I will go to see you._  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Hope this chapter is still enjoyable for u to read (,,・ω・,,)  
> Trying hard to keep both Yu(u)ris in character!  
> So... the next chapter would be the last, I guess (still thinking about how to write the ending!!!(╥﹏╥)  
> I ship them so much!! God plz help me!!!!!( ´•̥̥̥ω•̥̥̥` )
> 
> Sometimes I imagine they dance this:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XmwKqgihxLw
> 
> Kind of funny if they do so, so cuted(d＇∀＇)
> 
> Please leave a kudo if u like the story! See u in the last chapter!


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realize

 

 

Lilia observed as her student was skating with smooth motion on the ice rink, with her arms crossing.  She always kept her chin up in the air to show that she was a woman with dignity and pride. Her standard was exceptionally high, causing her former students to either flee with fear or escape in tears because of her teaching. Even though for those who were courageous enough to stay, they would occasionally encounter different levels of mental meltdown because of her extremely demanding teaching style. 

 

 

 

All of her students were scared of her, except Yuri Plisetsky. 

 

 

She watched as he bent his legs while skating backwards. In a swift motion, he rotated into a flawless axel jump, landing perfectly, hands extending in the air and effectively caught all the breath of the audience. Lilia nodded in sheer satisfaction. Yuri's charisma seemed to be changing slightly since the day he came back from Japan three months ago. Even without any practice or briefing beforehand, his movements were filled with natural grace and elegance. Unlike his normally grumpy and sulking expressions, he looked much calmer, eyes still filled with impressive determination, a slight trace of tenderness could be sense if you observed closely.  

 

 

Yuri became even more beautiful than he already was. 

 

 

He was stunningly charming and bewitching. For sure, Lilia absolutely welcomed the transformation. 

 

 

‘Yuri has improved a lot,  ’ someone beside her commented. 

 

 

It was Yakov. She was so absorbed in the performance that she didn't even realize his presence.  ‘Yes, he certainly has,  ’ she replied, eyes still fixed on the rink  ‘I wondered what happened during the time he disappeared.  ’ 

 

 

Yakov didn't give a respond. He recalled what Yuuri Katsuki said in their previous conversation: 

 

 

**** **** **_I'll make sure the time he has spent with me is definitely worth it._ **

 

 

Though the old coach couldn't tell exactly what they did in their trip, he wasn't completely clueless. A few years ago, he had seen Yuri talking with the Japanese skater with fake annoyance but his stubborn student would at the same time collect all kind of news and information about Katsuki. Being his coach for many years, he noticed the influence that Katsuki had on his student. Both of the times Yuri left suddenly were mainly because of this person. 

 

 

He found the situation dangerous. He had intended to stop Yuri from taking the fall, knowing that the blond's opponent was Viktor Nikiforov. However, knowing Yuri well enough, Yakov guessed the kid wouldn't listen to him even he understood that seeing Katsuki would inevitably cause his suffer.  

 

 

But Yuri would choose to stay by his side no matter how painful it was. 

 

 

‘I wonder if he is in love, ’ Lilia mused, touching her chin thoughtfully. 

 

 

Yakov glanced at her, letting out a long sigh without noticing himself doing so. 

 

 

\---------- 

 

 

Even in late March, Russia was still absolutely freezing cold, Yuri wondered if his hair would become frozen if there isn't any heat indoor. Quickly drying the damp hair with a towel, he walked into his bedroom. His cat, whose name was Tiger, was curling on his bed lazily with her eyes closed, looking as if a large ball of fur.  ‘Meow,  ’ she called while seeing him enter. This could be the way to greet her owner, Yuri guessed.  

 

 

Putting the wet towel aside, he sat and stroked Tiger's fur gently, causing the cat to purr with pleasure. Yuri smiled a little when he looked at Tiger leaning into the touch. Just then, he realized that she was using the checked scarf that he got from Yuuri as her blanket, again.  

 

 

‘You like Katsudon's scarf too, don’t you? ’ he asked, picking up Tiger, who protested because of the sudden movement.  ‘Hey, I think you've gained weight.  ’ Tiger glared at him at the comment and Yuri glared back.  ‘Should I call you pig as well?  ’ Tiger made an angry noise from her throat, waved her left paw to hit his face but was quickly dodged.  ‘Do that again after you get rid of some fat. You're too slow.  ’ he said, putting Tiger onto the carpet and took the scarf.  

 

 

The wool cloth was as soft and comfortable in his hands as he recalled but the temperature and the scent of its original owner had long gone already, to Yuri's disappointment. He remembered Yuuri had insisted he kept it, saying that Russia was too cold without a scarf, wrapping it back around his neck at the same time. 

 

 

Speaking of the devil, his phone rang at the very moment. 

 

 

When he saw the caller's name, which he currently set as  ‘Glasses  ’, he shook his head and chuckled, wondering why Yuuri could always call him when it was still wee hours in Japan. 

 

 

‘You broke your earliest record, ’ Yuri said into the phone  ‘What time it is in Japan? Four?  ’ 

 

 

‘It isn't that early,  ’ the other end replied  ‘It's already five fifteen.  ’      

 

 

‘Don't make it sound normal. Even my grandpa wakes up later than you,  ’ he said, watching Tiger moving towards the corner of the room, started to scratch a few parcels on the floor.  ‘By the way, why are you sending me so much junk food?  ’  

 

 

In these few months, Yuuri had been sending various types of Japanese snacks to him. Up till now, he had already got three packages of nori, some dorayaki, five types of rice crackers, green tea cakes, cheesecakes,  Baumkuchen, other numerous sorts of sweets and biscuits... His room was now literally flooding with Japanese snacks. 

 

 

‘Eh haha...  ’ Yuuri made a sheepish laugh  ‘You know, I saw those delicious food, bought some, ate some and thought you might like it as well and then, well, never mind, these things happen.  ’ 

 

 

‘I've no idea what you're saying.  ’ 

 

 

‘Okay okay... I won't send you snacks in these few days,  ’ he replied, ignoring Yuri's demand to stop it completely.  ‘Hey, is it still very cold in Russia?  ’ 

 

 

‘Hn,’ Yuri said, bringing the scarf closer to himself 

 

 

‘It's getting a bit warmer here,  ’ he continued  ‘Even the Cherry Blossom is blooming.  ’  

 

 

‘Really? That must be beautiful,  ’ Yuri tried to imagine the view with Sakura everywhere in Hasetsu 

 

 

‘Yeah, it's really pretty,  ’ he agreed, voice unconsciously became gentle  ‘I wish you were here, Yurachka.  ’ 

 

 

At this, Yuri buried his face into the scarf, hiding the blush from no one. Yuuri just had the ability to make a statement that many people would include in a postcard sounded genuine enough to make him feel embarrassed. It's lucky he couldn't see his reaction though.  

 

 

Sometimes he would wonder if Yuuri did it on purpose, saying things like that and made him all confused, or, was he just thinking too much? Friends would also talk like this, but then, were they friends?  

 

Yuri didn’t have any friends other than Otabek, so he didn’t know. 

 

Then he remembered what happened back in the airport. He thought Yuuri might probably ask him the reason for the kiss. But then, nothing came. Yuri didn't know if he should feel disappointed or lucky. In fact, even if he was asked, he would just claim that the kiss was just a friendly gesture, farewell in western style or something like that.  

 

 

And there was the last thing Yuuri said to him before he got on the bus. Yuri just concluded that he misheard what he said and dismissed the thought of asking him in the calls, though Yuuri called him almost every day since he went back. 

 

 

Yuri had never been this confused before. 

 

 

‘Yurachka?  ’ 

 

 

‘Um... nothing, I just dozed off a bit.  ’ Yuri shook the thoughts away and lied, trying to sound sleepy 

 

 

Chuckling a bit from the other end, Yuuri seemed to believe in what he was told  ‘That's why I call you so early. You got drowsy around mid-night.  ’ 

 

 

Really, the clock had just struck 12 am.   

 

 

‘Go on, you can sleep whenever you feel like it,  ’ Yuuri suggested quietly  ‘and I'll keep talking to you until you fall asleep.  ’ 

 

 

It became a kind of habit now, for some reason, listening to him rambling on about trivial things that happened around him, like the songs that his mum always sang, the cat he saw while jogging, the triplet's of Yuuko, the tourists he met at Hasetsu, the list could go on and on...       

 

 

Yuri wanted to ask him why he was telling him these, but at the same time afraid that Yuuri would stop talking once he did so. He somehow enjoyed listening to these unimportant stories, knowing more made him feel as if he was getting closer to Yuuri. So he mostly just listened and waited until the comforting slumber finally came to him. 

 

 

_Maybe I should stop._ Yuri thought before drifting off to sleep. 

 

 

_Stop falling in love with him further_     

 

 

Hearing the even breath from the other end, Yuuri knew that he was asleep. 

 

 

‘Goodnight,  ’ he said  ‘I miss you, Yurachka. ’ 

 

 

 

\---------- 

 

 

The weather in Hasetsu was really pleasant, though still a bit chilly. It's a good day to go outside and enjoy some fresh air, to feel the warm sunshine on the skin. 

 

 

Yuuri found himself standing on the hill where he always went again, staring at the piece of stray cherry blossom petal in the middle of his palm. The pale pink flowers were so pretty that he always wished to let Yuri see them too. 

 

 

He was confused. 

 

 

The more he was puzzled by his own feelings, the more time he spent spacing out or thinking about moments when he was with Yuri. 

 

 

Strange, he didn't think of Viktor at all, not even for one second when he was alone. 

 

 

If it was a few months ago, he was really sure that he loved Viktor. He had always believed that, ever since he met the talented skater in person in the hot spring at his home. Actually, since Yuuri was very young, Viktor had been his idol, his dream and his goal. He admired Vicktor so much that he bought all of his posters, watched all of his performances and matches, copied his moves in the ice rink, couldn't stop talking about him with Yuuko and Minako. He didn't think of one day his idol would come to Hasetsu to meet him, let alone to become his coach, to get the chance to skate by his side and with his guide.    

 

 

Yuuri had grown very dependent on him. He believed that he couldn't succeed without Viktor, that he couldn't be confident, couldn't function, couldn't even breathe once Viktor left. 

 

 

And shouldn't this be love? 

 

 

Wasn't this love? 

 

 

Yuuri honestly didn't know. But what was true was that he was still breathing and functioning even without Viktor here with him. If that was true love, he wouldn't have changed his heart so easily. He wasn't that kind of person. Even after what had happened, Yuuri still admired him, still saw him as his goal and dream. 

 

 

Yuuri tried to think carefully and slowly. When he watched Viktor skate, he wished that he could skate like him, wanted to have the talent and spark like him, felt the carve to own the wonderful skills that he had. Yuuri wished to be as confident, attractive and skillful as Viktor. 

 

 

Then Yuuri realised that, 

 

 

**_I want to become Viktor._ **

 

 

**_More than I want to be with Viktor._ **

 

 

And he remembered what Viktor had told him before he left 

 

 

 _ **Yuuri, the love you have for me isn't a romantic one.** _

 

 

He took out his phone, typing a message quickly, telling Viktor that he finally understood what he meant and he wanted to move on.  

 

 

After pressing the send button, he looked up again and watched the cherry blossom falling in slow motion from the trees when the light breeze caressed them.  

 

 

He wondered what Yurachka was doing at that moment. 

 

 

The phone in his hand vibrated, someone was calling him. When he saw the caller's tag, he couldn't help but laughed. After these six months or more, he finally got the call that he had waited for so long. 

 

 

Yuuri answered the call with an unusually calm and light mood, 

 

 

 

‘Hey, Viktor,  ’ he said  ‘glad that you finally call back.  ’    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!(灬ºωº灬)  
> Sorry guys! I couldn't end this story just yet. I thought I could!(๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)  
> I had too many things that I wanted to write soooooo... I promise the next one would be the last (I hope, probably)  
> This chapter was really challenging to write (especially the last part) I hope it wasn't too bad (〒︿〒) didn't know how to write about Viktor (not good at writing about this guy).
> 
> Anyways, thanks again for reading! If you like it, press the kudo button (◍•ᴗ•◍)ゝ  
> If u do that, I will be very happy, really.
> 
> I ship them so much (saying this again). Double Yu(u)ri 4 ever! Cheers! d(`･∀･)b


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Russia

Seeing Viktor again was not as devastating as he had imagined half a year ago. To be more accurate, it was so normal that Yuuri would have thought Viktor hadn't really left at all. 

 

‘Hi Yuuri!!! I miss you so much!!!’ was the first thing Viktor uttered, with a hug that was tight enough to squeeze all the air out of him. He had to pat the taller guy's back for a few times before he could let go. Yuuri had known that Viktor was a highly unpredictable guy, so he mentally braced himself before he came to Russia to meet him. They were just sitting near the fountain in one of the many squares in the town, just like the old days. 

  

 

‘Let's see...’ Viktor was looking at him from the head to feet while touching his own chin thoughtfully ‘I thought you would be much more miserable after I've left.’ 

 

 

Yuuri could just sweat-drop at that, ‘Do you find making me miserable entertaining?’ 

 

 

‘No, no, of course not,’ Viktor laughed while waving his question off ‘I just want to tell you that you look amazing!’ 

 

 

‘Oh, thank you very much,’ Yuuri said sarcastically, somehow remembered about Yuri's comment of him looking hideous a few months ago 

 

 

‘I know why you look good,’ Viktor noted while clapping his fist in the other hand ‘You haven't worn your glasses!’  

 

 

‘That's a very close observation.’ 

 

  

‘I've asked you to wear contact lens instead for, like, one thousand five hundred sixty three times but you just ignored me,’ Viktor went on talking, neglecting the ironic comment as he always did ‘What makes you change?’ 

 

 

‘...’ other than answering, he asked, ‘When did you know about that?’ 

 

 

‘About what?’ 

 

 

‘About the love I have for you isn't a romantic one.’ 

 

 

‘Oh, that,’ Viktor replied, didn't see that coming ‘like, about two and half years ago?’ 

 

 

‘What?!!!!’ 

 

 

‘Why are you so surprised?’ 

 

 

‘Why didn't you tell me sooner?’ 

 

 

‘That's because,’ Viktor took a few moments to consider before he answered, ‘One, I needed to make sure about that. Two, you might get a mental meltdown if you knew that before the Grand Prix which was very likely the cause of your failure. Three...’  

 

 

Viktor looked at him and ruffled his hair, ‘you were so cute when you were under the illusion of being in love with me.’ 

 

 

‘How did you know that it's just an illusion?’ he asked, ignored the hand that mess up his hair. He had to know the answer.       

       

 

‘Yuuri, you're a good actor,’ Viktor told him ‘You were in character once you've started skating.’ 

 

 

He listened silently for Viktor's explanation 

 

 

‘Three years ago when you skated Eros, remember what I asked you to do?’ 

 

 

Without hesitation, Yuuri answered, ‘to try my best to seduce you.’    

 

 

‘Right, ever since that day you were in character,’ staring at the violinist who was playing some classic songs, Viktor said, ‘and subconsciously you kept that feeling even when you're not on ice anymore. With that admiration and worshipping you had for me since you were very young, making the illusion seemed even more real. You were trapped without knowing it yourself.’  

 

 

He then turned and looked at Yuuri in the eyes, then curving his lips into the brightest smile that Yuuri had never seen before, ‘It seems that the curse is broken now.’           

 

 

\---------- 

 

 

The relaxing, soothing flow of melody played by the flute was like the current of fresh, clear water in the river. Adjusting his own rhythm of breathing to go along with the musical notes, Yuri once again moved perfectly and gracefully in the ice rink. As if being summoned by the music, his body followed the song naturally, so flawlessly that people might think that he didn't need any efforts in nailing all those difficult flips and lutz. 

 

 

Of course it took all his strength and energy to skate like this. But Yuri found it a bit less difficult to hang in and stand the hardship of training by recalling all those mundane little life stories that Yuuri had been telling him every day. He also thought of the views he saw and the things happened when he was in Japan. He found these images suit well with the topic he needed to perform. 

 

 

 _Circle of life_  

 

 

Yuri mused about his theme this year when he finished his final spin, ending the performance smoothly. His condition recently was surprisingly good. Even Lilia would sometimes give him an approving smile and a nod (that's the highest praise her students could get from her). Even Yuri himself was quite amazed by his own wonderful state.  

 

 

He skated to the edge of the rink, got off and sat on the bench, taking his short break from practice. Left hand taking the water bottle for a drink while the other hand searched for his phone, he relaxed a little bit. He frown when he saw no new message on the phone. Normally Yuuri would bombard him with ten or more messages of LINE; sometimes it would be photos , stickers or even voice messages. Yuuri wouldn't leave him alone for more than 30 minutes. The blond had found it strange that his phone had been so quiet since last night. Yuri counted the hours with his fingers. He didn't hear anything from Yuuri since...about twenty hours ago?  

 

 

 _Maybe he's busy?_   

 

 

Yuri thought, swinging his legs lightly to ease his tired muscles.  

 

 

 

 _Maybe he has finally found something more interesting than nagging me all the time._   

 

 

 

Suddenly feeling a bit uneasy, he stood and started stretching. 

 

 

 

 _Wait... can he be sick?_  

 

 

‘Yuri!!!!’ Mila called from the entrance, stopping whatever he was thinking ‘Someone has told me to tell you to go to the reception.’  

 

 

‘Huh? Why?’ 

 

 

She didn't reply, instead just shot him a mysterious grin, giving him a thumb-up at the same time. 

 

 

Seeing her reaction, Yuri quickly picked up his phone again and ran out of the room, down to the stairs and into the main hall. When the glass doors opened, he saw lots of people crowded around the reception desk, some were taking photos with their phones, some were giggling while some were waiting to get an autograph.  

 

 

Katsuki Yuuri, who stood at the centre of the crowd, somehow managed to spot Yuri's arrival. 

He started to wave at him and walk towards him. People stepped aside to make way for him to get through. He sheepishly mumbling apologies while slowly passing.  

 

 

Yuri blinked for a few times when the Japanese finally reached where he was standing, clearly not sure if what he saw was real. 

 

 

‘Haha...’ Yuuri laughed once he saw the expression on the blond's face ‘What's that look?’ 

 

 

‘Why...’ he started, noticing the lens of the phones from various directions were now facing him, clicking sounds of photo-taking ringing here and there ‘Why are you here?’ 

 

 

‘To come and see you, of course,’ Yuuri gave him a warm and bright smile ‘Can't that be the only reason?’ 

 

 

Yuri felt his face was getting a little too warm now, his mind was torn between running away or hiding. 

 

 

The crowd of girls screamed and giggled, with their phones shooting photos like crazy. 

 

 

Finally realizing there were too many people surrounding them, Yuuri grabbed his arm and began to run back into hallway where Yuri came from, leaving the crowd behind. 

 

 

‘Any idea where we should go?’ Yuuri asked while running upstairs 

 

 

‘To the fifth floor then turn left,’ he thought for a while and replied ‘The rink there should be empty now.’ 

 

 

They ran through some more corridors and arrived at the place. As Yuri said, no one was there. The rink seemed to be much smaller than the usual ones. 

 

 

‘This one is mainly for kids' training and today is the day off,’ Yuri explained ‘So I guess it's empty now.’ 

 

 

Yuuri nodded, still taking hold of the blonde's arm. They stared at each other for a few moments, feeling a bit embarrassed now when there were only two of them here. 

 

 

‘Ah... well,’ Yuri tried to start a conversation ‘How...’ 

 

 

He was once again stopped mid-sentence, being pulled into a tight and warm embrace. He could feel the surge of sensation forming inside him. Luckily, he wasn't as surprised as he was last time, he managed to put his arms around Yuuri to return the hug. 

 

 

‘It's been a long time,’ Yuuri said into the crook of his neck ‘I miss you, Yurachka.’ 

 

 

His heartbeat was taking up its pace on every word that Yuuri said. His own name sounded very much like a magical spell when it was said with Yuuri's voice. It was always so tender and warm that made his heart ache a bit. Yuri closed his eyes and inhale deep, attempting to steady his breath. He smelled the familiar scent again, of herbs, of sunshine and warmth, this time he could also sense the smell of ice and snow.   

 

 

‘I miss you too,’ came the muffled respond from the blond 

 

 

Yuuri chuckled at the reply, pulling away a bit to look at him. Seeing the blush as expected, his smile widened and said, ‘I've something to show you.’  While being led to the edge of the rink, he just noticed that Yuuri had brought his skating gear with him. 

 

 

After taking off his thick coat and putting on the blade shoes, Yuuri set something on his phone, put it on the stand and skated to the middle to the rink. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep, blending into the mood. There wasn't a single sound in the rink, Yuri watched intently and felt the change of atmosphere around the skater. It was almost like being enchanted, Yuri felt a wave of emotion washed over him when he heard the pure, innocent voice of a girl started singing, echoing throughout the rink. He had listened to this song for thousands of times years ago. 

 

 

It was Agape. 

 

 

The jumps and moves were taking him hours until he could handle them well. He would never forget how many times he had fallen on the freezing cold ice before he nailed all those un-humanly movements. The song was slow but the jumps and spins were the exact opposite, he had to move so swiftly that he didn't even have time to think about Agape or whatever while he was skating, cutting through the ice while concentrating on the moves.  

 

 

But Yuuri seemed to do all those effortlessly, the landings and spins were clean and stable. Yuri couldn't help but grabbed the edge of his own T-shirt tightly. Unbelievable as it might sound, he swore that he saw a trace of smile on Yuuri's face! Yuri knew that he had really high stamina but didn't expect his ability to be this ridiculous, like, still have the spare energy to beam at him after being drained by so many loops and flips. 

 

 

Yuuri had always expected that Apape was easier to do than Eros and it turned out that he was totally wrong when he first tried to skate it in Ice Castle. No wonder Yurachka had those grimaces in one moment or two while he skated it. It took Yuuri the whole one month to master the techniques. He didn't have any idea why he wanted to do it. He thought about Yuri a lot after they had separated. And he realized that he really missed watching Yuri's skating, remembering himself couldn't take his eyes off the blond once he was performing. 

 

 

He fell a lot at his first few attempts. At first Yuuri just thought Agape was difficult and he tried to challenge himself to skate it perfectly. It was solely on practising the skills and killing the time before he could call Yuri. But then he found himself enjoying it because it reminded him of the blond a lot. He recalled the smile, the hug and the kiss he got from Yuri. The combinations he needed to do became less tough just by thinking about how the soft moonlight shone on Yurachka's hair. It was warm and quiet. Yuuri felt like he could spend all his life just watching him sleep while breathing evenly. He had never had this feeling before, to sense bliss and joy solely by staying close to someone. 

 

 

After the final spinning, he stood slowly with both of his hands interlacing each other, raising them up in mid-air, eyes looking up the ceiling, panting because of the intense movements. 

 

 

He wondered if his message and feelings could be conveyed to Yuri. He looked across the rink and found Yuri standing there, didn't move an inch. He skated back to audience stand, wanted to talk to Yuri, but was surprised by the tears on his face, blue-green eyes stared straight into his own. 

 

 

‘Yu... Yurachka?’ he panicked in an instant, but still managed to lift his hands to wipe the tears away for Yuri  ‘Is something wrong?’ 

 

 

He shook his head, smirked a few moments later ,‘Don't tell me that in these three months you were only skating this and sending me stuff,’ 

 

 

Yuuri was caught off guard by the question, ‘Not really, I also slept and ate,’ he scratched his left cheek, thought for a while and added ‘and called you.’ 

 

 

Obviously amused, Yuri couldn't hold back a laugh, ‘Idiot.’  

 

 

Affection bubbling up in his chest, Yuuri took his hands and started, ‘Yurachka, look, I...’ 

 

 

‘It's my turn,’ Yuri announced, squeezing his hand a little ‘shut up and watch. It's lucky that I sometimes sneak in to practise and put my spare shoes here.’ Then he put on his blade shoes and skated on the rink. Seeing the marks on ice, Yuri smiled, he's going leave some more here today as well. 

 

            

‘Play the most played song on my phone,’ he called while throwing Yuuri his phone. The startled Japanese just narrowly caught it and sighed in relief ‘Don't do such dangerous thing!’ Yuuri grumbled, but scrolled through the playlist, the most played song was labelled as ‘no title’. 

 

 

‘No title?’ he wondered out loud. 

 

 

‘That's the right one,’ Yuri answered, skated to the middle of the rink, stood in the starting pose 

 

 

Yuuri instantly knew what he was going to skate for him, right before the flow of the melody of piano filled in the air. He could have guessed it earlier since he had caught Yuri listening to it on the plane before they arrived at Tokyo.  

 

 

Of course it was Yuuri on Ice. 

 

 

Yuuri liked the song very much. It was in fact his favourite song for skating since the music from the piano was simple but moving. Yuri was glowing when he was on ice. His every move and flip was graceful and elegant; even the sounds of the blades cutting through the ice matched perfectly with the music notes. The expression on Yuri's face was determined, without a trace of hesitation, but at the same time it was soft and gentle, which caught both Yuuri's heart and breath. He loved the way Yuri was dancing on the rink, the music of piano and violin seemed to be summoned by his graciously raised hands and arms through the air. 

 

 

Yuri listened to the song every day, ever since he won the gold medal three years back. He didn't know what had gotten in himself. Sometimes he would find himself skating this when no one was watching. _Yuuri on Ice_ , he thought, _I'm also Yuri, so it's my song too._  

 

 

It was like a hobby for him, to skate with the music of the piano; he tried to justify himself by thinking that he sometimes did other skaters' songs too, ignoring the obviously much higher frequency of him skating this particular song.  

 

 

The images of Katsuki Yuuri in the Grand Prix Final always flashed in his mind whenever he skated it but recently, things changed. It became Yuuri wrapping his scarf slowly loop by loop around his neck, calling him Yurachka, holding him close while telling him that he would miss him. Yuri didn't know when he started to have this feeling : wanted to see Yuuri skate perfectly, felt the urge to cheer for him even when they were supposed to be rivals, wasn't able to turn down his request of teaching him quad salchow, felt proud of him when he could finally do it, wanted to stay by his side even though he knew very well that the person in his heart would never be him, and that it was impossible for them to be together, given their age difference and all other thousands of reasons in the world. 

 

 

Sometimes these feelings were just too much for him to bear but after a long while, he decided to follow his own heart other than thinking so much. _Screw_ _the_ _rationality ._ He thought while spinning and turning like a doll in a musical box, ending the skate with one last graceful move, extending his left hand to the air, right hand close to his heart. 

 

 

Breathing in as deep as he could, Yuri just realised that the song had ended. He just managed to blink once before he felt the warmth of the pair of hands on the sides of his cheeks, tilting his face up into a passionate, breath-taking kiss. Feeling a bit tipsy from both the kiss and the touch, Yuri put his hands around Yuuri's neck to steady himself. Closing his eyes slowly, he gave in to the feeling which was very close to getting drunk, forgetting about all other things in the world. He didn't expect that the seemingly timid Japanese skater could be this aggressive and intense when he kissed someone. 

 

 

 

Out of oxygen, Yuri gently pulled away, though still kept his hands on Yuuri's shoulders for the sake of balance. From the heat he felt, Yuri knew his faces must be burning red. 'Are you trying to kill me or scare me to death?' he complained with fake annoyance. 

 

 

‘Ah, sorry,’  Yuuri said, blushing a bit ‘no, I'm not sorry. I mean...’ 

 

 

Yuri raised his hand to cover the taller skater's month, effectively stopped his babbling. ‘If I don't like it, I'd beat you up and you'd be at hospital now,’ Yuri glared up at him without any hint of anger ‘I thought you have something to tell me?’ 

 

 

Yuuri nodded and took the hand which muffled his voice, ‘Yurachka, I'm not good with words...’ 

 

 

‘I know,’ Yuri replied with an amused look ‘me neither.’ 

 

 

He smiled at the honest respond. ‘That's why I expressed my thoughts through skating,’ he paused and added tenatively ‘or at least I tried to... Do you... do you understand?’ 

 

 

‘Hm...’ shifting his weight from one leg to the other leg, the blond looked at him, then the ice, face turning a slight shade of pink, ‘maybe, a little?’  

 

 

‘Haha... I thought so,’ he laughed, tucking a lock of stray hair back behind Yuri's ear ‘There're so many things that I want to tell you.’ 

 

 

Yuri stayed silent, waiting for him to continue. 

 

 

‘I think...’ he spoke in a solemn tone, like he was going to say something really important. Getting a bit nervous, Yuri unconsciously held his breath. 

 

 

 

 

‘you're like Miso Soup.’ 

 

 

 

Yuri blinked once, twice and thrice before one single word escaped from his mouth, ‘Huh?????!!!’          

 

 

  

‘Don't be angry yet. Listen,’ Yuuri held up a hand to stop his outburst. He took a deep breath and began to speak very quickly, five words per second, ‘Lots of people like to drink coffee or tea for their breakfast but I think I really need to drink Miso Soup every morning. Even when I travelled to western countries, I brought some instant Miso powder with me. You know that brownish salty dry small stuff which you can buy in the supermarket? You just need to pour some hot water and you can get instant Miso Soup. Once I forgot to bring any of it with me and I ended up feeling like shit for a whole week.’ 

 

 

Perhaps being startled by how fast Yuuri was speaking or getting too used to his rambling, Yuri just stood there and listened, forgot to strangle him to death for telling him something so irrelevant. His mind snapped back to reality when Yuuri suddenly grabbed this hands again, gripping them firmly. 

 

 

‘What I mean is I didn't realize how much I needed Miso soup in my life before I live without it,’ he slowed down a bit and concluded ‘Yurachka, I'm not sure if it's love or not so I can't really tell you I'm in love with you, yet; what I'm feeling is... everything becomes better when you're with me. The sky is more blue, the sun is shining brighter, the air is fresher. I know how lame it sounds but I don't know how else I can put it. I want to laugh with you when you're happy, comfort you when you're sad, encourage you when you feel frustrated. I hope to know every about you and tell you all about myself. When I heard something interesting, I wanted to tell you about it. When I ate Katsudon, I wished to share some with you. When I saw Cherry Blossom...’ 

 

 

‘you wished I could see it too,’ Yuri finished the sentence for him, trying to look anything but delighted. Shaking his head, he hoped he wasn't smiling like a fool at that moment. ‘You're right. You're bad at words and lame.’ 

 

 

 _But that's cute._ Yuri kept this thought to himself.   

 

 

‘Yurachka, I really want to make this work because I like you a lot and I want to stay with you,’ he said, fidget a little, suddenly looked very unconfident ‘but maybe you don't feel the same way...’ 

 

 

‘Of course I do!’ Yuri said so loudly that he was nearly shouting ‘Don't try to pretend you're the one who is doing the "unrequited love" part. That is my role...’ noticing the slip of the tongue, he pursed his lips quickly. 

 

 

‘What do you mean?’ Yuuri tilted his head, confused 

 

 

‘What happen to Viktor then?’ getting annoyed, he asked 

 

 

‘Oh...’ finally got to the point, Yuuri said, ‘I met him a few hours ago.’ 

 

 

‘You what?!’  

 

 

‘I'll tell you about it later,’ he promised quietly, leaning in to kiss Yuri again. ‘You have broken the curse for me,’  In the split moment, the blond thought of protesting and asking what he meant but at last decided not to.  

 

 

‘Oh, I forgot to ask the most important thing,’ Yuuri exclaimed ‘Yurachka, will you go out with me?’ 

 

 

‘That's a stupid question,’ Yuri laughed, pulling his collar down to kiss him once again. 

 

 

He knew that it might take a long time until Yuuri could finally tell him he loved him. He had to be very patient before the time came. 

 

 

 _But what he just said sounds very much like he's in love with me already_  

 

 

Yuri thought, smiling upon Yuuri's lips.  

 

 

\---------- 

 

The end           

 

   

 

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really the end (╭￣3￣)╭♡ Finally!!!!!  
> Hope I didn't disappoint u guys (coz I'm super unsatisfied about the Viktor's part, the skating part and the last part (or should I say the whole chapter -_-;;;; )  
> This story is the first one that I write in more than one chapter and finish and in English, so... it's normal that it's bad XDDDDDD
> 
> Thanks for reading n super grateful for all the comments and kudos I got ( for me it's a miracle that it can reach 50 kudos (,,・ω・,,)
> 
> Special thanks to EmeraldandSilver, Risucry , SadoMazoCat, Finalay, jessnikiforov and kafrickinboom ( they're kind enough to leave me more than one comment in different chapters (｡•ㅅ•｡)♡
> 
> Not sure if I should write any extra chapter or not. Please tell me your thoughts!(´,,•ω•,,)♡
> 
> Bye~~~~~


	7. Extra: First Half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normal days

‘To Grandpa's?’  

 

 

It was a normal Saturday night which both of them stayed at home and relaxed, locking the snowy and frosty weather outside. Lying on Yuuri's lap had become Yuri's habit while they were sitting on the sofa. Yuri moved his gaze from the television screen (that currently showing some sort of funny videos of animals) to Yuuri, who was looking down at his face. It was a little surprising that Yuuri would suggest visiting his grandpa out of the blue.  

 

 

‘Hm,’ he replied, playing with Yuri's hair with his fingertips ‘Can we pay him a visit?’ 

 

 

‘Why?’  

 

 

‘Do you think it's time for me to meet him?’ he asked, paused and added, ‘I mean officially.’ 

 

 

Yuri looked up at him and blinked, stilling wondering why he needed to meet Grandpa  _officially_. That sounds quite serious. Is that some kind of Japanese tradition he didn't know? 

 

 

‘Hey, don't look so clueless,’ Yuuri laughed, ‘You've seen my parents already, haven't you?’ 

 

 

‘Yes?’ he answered uncertainly. He did go back to Japan with Yuuri last month to see his parents. He thought that's because of New Year or stuff like that. 

 

 

‘I told them that we're together now and they were happy to know that ‘cause they like you very much,’ he went on, trying to give Yuri some hints, ‘probably more than they like their own son.’ Yuuri rolled his eyes at the thought of his parents hugging Yuri fiercely, in tears of joy, as if they’d finally found their long lost son. 

 

 

‘Grandpa likes you too,’ Yuri said, moving back to a sitting position on the sofa 

 

 

Yuuri gave him an exhausted look, ‘Are you sure Grandpa knows who I am?’  

 

 

‘Of course he knows who you are,’ he argued, a bit irritated ‘Not many people won the gold medal in Grand Prix Final. You did it again last year...’ it became a mutter for the last bit. 

 

 

‘Oh, come on. How many times do we have to go through this conversation?’ Yuuri sighed, pulling him close, nuzzling the side of his neck when Yuri refused to look at him, ‘Aren't you proud of your boyfriend for winning a gold medal?’ 

 

 

‘No, go away.’ 

 

 

‘But you said so when you broke into the kiss and cry!’ 

 

 

‘...’  

 

 

‘Like I've told you for a thousand times. I was lucky because I chose the right theme,’ he reasoned, turning Yuri's head to face him, for which he earned a glare.  

 

 

Despite his still annoyed expression, he didn't turn away. 

 

 

Yuuri gave him a soft smile and a meaningful look, ‘Light and Hope. And I happened to find both of them at that time.’    

 

 

‘This year I'll be the one who give you the gold medal,’ Yuri looked right into his chocolate brown eyes and declared. Finding his stubbornness endearing, Yuuri nodded with a warm smile, then gently caressed the side of his cheek. It wasn’t the reaction that Yuri wanted to get but he didn’t complain anyway. He hid the blush on his face by leaning onto Yuuri’s shoulder, ‘So... we're visiting Grandpa?’  

 

 

‘Yeah, are you free next Saturday?’  

 

 

The vibration he felt while Yuuri was talking was somehow very soothing to him, making him all drowsy suddenly ‘I think so. You're off too?’ he asked, trying to make Yuuri to speak some more 

 

 

 

‘Yes, Abe sensei has a performance so she'll be away for a few days near the weekend,’  

 

 

Abe Nanami was a family friend of Yuuko. As a professional figure skater herself, she was busy travelling around countries performing and attending training until she decided to retire and get married few years ago. Yuuko had been bugging Yuuri all the time once she knew about Abe sensei's retirement, saying that he had to ask her to be his new coach and brainwashing him into going back to Japan and meet her in person. At first he didn't really want to, given that he wanted to stay in Russia to train (to be more accurate, to see Yuri every day). But he had a feeling that Yuri would be furious if he knew that he passed up the chance of finding a good coach just because of the reason in the bracket. After some other numerous phone calls and texting from both Yuuko and Minako, Yuuri finally gave in and made an appointment with Abe sensei. 

 

           

Things went quite well after they met, though Abe sensei claimed that she wasn't planning on coaching anyone at the moment. Feeling both relieved and disappointed at the same time, Yuuri asked her to watch his Agape and give him some advice on skating. She agreed, for the sake of courtesy, didn’t expect herself to change her mind. It turned out that she couldn't resist the allure of Yuuri’s skating, just like everyone who had watched him perform. She was deeply moved and suddenly got really enthusiastic about the idea of helping Yuuri to win the gold medal again.    

 

 

‘But you'll need to live in Russia for a while,’ she said ‘coz I've married a Russian guy.’ 

 

 

Yuuri was stunned for a while, then couldn't help but laughed at what she told him, ‘No problem, Abe sensei. I'm glad to do so.’ 

 

 

He still remembered the knowing smile she shot him.  

 

 

‘Abe sensei seems nice,’ Yuri muttered, bringing his mind back to the present ‘You're lucky.’ 

 

 

‘But she can be as intimidating as Lilia,’ he shuddered at the thought of how authoritative she could be if she wanted to. 

 

 

Yuri hummed softly as a respond. Without the need to ask, Yuuri knew that he was slowly drifting off into sleep again. He waited for a while, hoping Tiger would kindly moved away from her comfortable napping spot, which was on his feet. When he saw her attempt of pretending to be a non-living ball of fur, he shook his head and wondered if she learnt it from her master.  

 

 

  

‘Tiger,’ he called quietly, moving his feet a bit. 

 

 

She glared up at him, made a noise from her throat but slowly wobbled to the other side of the room. 

 

 

‘Thanks,’ he chuckled while watching her curled into a ball again.  

 

 

‘Who on earth are you talking to? ’ Yuri asked, arms circling his waist tightened 

 

 

Surprised that he was still conscious enough to ask, Yurui said, ‘You know what. Let's go to bed.’ 

 

 

Yuri gave another hum but didn't move.  

 

 

‘I think you're lazier than Tiger,’ he whispered in Yuri's ear and switched off the television. 

 

 

 _It's lucky that Yurachka doesn't like eating as much as me._

 

 

Yuuri thought while carrying him to their bedroom.   

 

 

 _But I think I should make him eat more._

 

\---------- 

 

 

The cool air from the ice could always remind him of the frozen lake. Yuri was skating around the rink idly, eyes focusing on nothing in particular. He tried to make the image of the lake in the wood clearer in his mind.  

 

 

The shades of navy blue, the reflection on the ice, the fascinating patterns of... 

 

 

‘Yuri!’ someone called from the stand, it was Mila, with his phone on her hand. She was waving at him, with a stupid grin on her face. 

 

 

Stopped in the middle of the rink, he put his hands on his hip and yelled back, ‘What? Don't do anything to my phone.’  

 

 

‘It's vibrating like crazy and almost fell off the bench,’ she called loudly, voice high enough to let all the people in the room to hear ‘I think you better take a look!’ 

 

 

He clicked his tongue in annoyance but slowly skated back to the edge. He grabbed his phone back. Mila crane her neck to peek, trying to see the content shown on his phone. Yuri turned while scrolling through the screen. ‘It's Katsuki Yuuri again?’ she asked, obviously amused ‘He seems to be the only thing you care about these days.’  

 

 

‘Shut up, old woman,’ he muttered without thinking. There were more than ten messages in the past hour. What the hell was going on? 

 

 

Yuuri: Do you think I should buy something before we visit Grandpa? 

 

Yuuri: What should I buy? 

 

Yuuri: Or is it better if I cook something for him? 

 

Yuuri: Does Grandpa like Japanese food? 

 

Yuuri: Do you think he likes Gouza? 

 

 

Yuri had mixed feelings while reading those texts, torn between frowning and laughing. Yuuri was basically just talking to himself, asking and answering the questions himself. He didn't expect Yuuri would be this nervous about seeing his grandpa. Strangely, Yuri was very happy about it.  

 

 

He just managed to read the fifth message and the screen was flashing, indicating that there was an incoming call. 

 

 

‘Yurachka,’ he didn't even wait for Yuri to greet first ‘Do you think Grandpa prefer blue, black or grey?’ 

 

 

Yuri had no idea why he asked him that and why only those three colours. When Yuri opened his mouth to reply, he heard Abe sensei in the background, shouting ‘Katsuki Yuuri! Go back to the rink RIGHT NOW!!!’ at the top of her lungs. 

 

 

‘Gomenasai sensei, please let me ask this final------’ he pleaded in Japanese, Yuri could imagine the innocent look he always put on when he asked for something.

 

 

Almost everyone was deceived by that look and gave in, including Yuri.

 

 

But definitely not Abe Nanami.

 

 

The called was ended after he heard Yuuri’s cry in pain. 

 

 

Yuri blinked and stared at his phone in bewilderment.  _What's all that about?_  He wondered, shaking his head while smiling.  

 

 

 _He never fails to make me laugh._     

 

 

\---------- 

 

 

 To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos! Didn't expect so many people like this story. I'm so happy ヽ(●´∀`●)ﾉ  
> Since some of u ask for an extra chapter, so here it is (sorry, only the first half as I'm too busy இдஇ No time to write)  
> N sorry for the mistakes in advance (I know there will be A LOT)  
> Hope u like it XDDDD  
> Ship them so much! Hope u guys will keep supporting this pair!  
> See u next time (●´ω｀●)ゞ


	8. Extra Two : End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting Grandpa

 

 

The view outside the window was moving backwards, changing from buildings and shops to trees and different shades of green. They were travelling further and further from the city.  

 

 

There were almost no other people on the train. Well, who would travel to the remote part of the country during this time? It's just a normal weekend. 

 

 

After stopping at the station, the train was crawlling rather slowly, sending small waves of vibration to the seats. Yuri yawned while staring through the glass again, trying hard to blink back the sleepiness. 

 

 

‘Tired?’ a voice on his left asked. 

 

  

‘Hmm, a little,’ he replied, shifting in the seat and straightened himself.  

 

 

 

He had to sit here for another two hours. 

 

 

 

‘Hey, look here,’  

 

 

 

Yuri felt an arm holding his shoulder and he turned his head, seeing Yuuri looking up. Puzzled, he followed his gaze and found himself being taken a selfie. 

 

 

 

Putting down his phone, Yuuri started typing something, probably a message for someone. 

 

 

 

‘Care to explain?’ Yuri raised an eyebrow, wasn't feeling drowsy anymore. 

 

 

 

‘Phichit asked about us,’ he said, still busy typing ‘I told him about seeing Grandpa and he asked me to take a picture with you.’ 

 

 

 

‘Um... he's the selfie guy, right?’ Yuri thought for a while and added ‘Your best friend? Kind of?’ 

 

 

 

‘Haha, yeah...’ he laughed, finally finished texting ‘If I don't send him a picture, he will start bugging me.’ 

 

 

 

‘No wonder you guys are best friends,’ Yuri gave him a look ‘Both of you have the same hobby.’ 

 

 

 

‘No, I don't like taking selfies!’  

 

 

 

‘I mean sending messages to someone non-stop.’ 

 

 

 

‘No...?’Yuuri denied by instinct, but then thought better and asked ‘I don't, do I?’ 

 

 

 

Instead of replying, Yuri just shoved his phone in front of Yuuri's face and showed him the numerous text messages he sent in this week. 

 

 

‘...’  

 

‘...’ 

 

 

‘Okay, I just found out how annoying I was,’ he smiled sheepishly. ‘I...’ 

 

 

‘Don't apologise.’ 

 

   

‘?’ 

 

 

‘I didn't say I mind,’ Yuri said, turning back to the window. 

 

 

Supressing a chuckle when he saw the faint blush on the blond's face, Yuuri took the hand resting on the manchette and squeezed it.   

 

 

\------ 

 

 

The countryside reminded Yuuri of Hasetsu. The fresh air, the warm soothing sunshine, the tranquility... He found himself liking this place already. 

 

 

The village where Grandpa lived in required one-hour walking from the train station. Yuuri didn't mind at all. He spent the time on asking about Yuri's childhood and about all sorts of things they saw on the way. 

 

 

When they finally arrived at their destination, they were greeted by lots of people, most of them were elderly. Yuri recognized only some of them since he left the village very long time ago. This didn't stop them from giving him 'souvenirs' for welcoming him to come back.  

 

 

‘Everyone loves you here,' Yuuri teased, holding a big loaf of bread tight, preventing it from falling.  

 

 

Instead of replying, the blond just rolled his eyes and kept walking. He was also holding a large paper bag with lots of corns and tomatoes inside. 

 

 

‘That's Grandpa's house,' he said with a smile, motioning towards the house in front of them. 

 

 

It was a wooden house, not big but looked cozy to live in. ‘Grandpa!!’ Yuri called instead of knocking on the door. 

 

 

The door was opened after a while, Kolya Plisetsky welcomed him with equal eagerness, ‘Yurachka!’  

 

 

Dropping all the things on the floor, Yuri hugged his grandpa happily. 

 

 

Overjoyed to see his beloved grandson again, Kolya forgot about his recently injected back, until he felt its protest. ‘Owow...my back...’ he groaned in pain. 

 

 

‘Grandpa? Are you okay?’ Yuri released him immediately, obviously worried. 

 

 

‘Let's help him sit down first,’ Yuuri said, putting all the stuff inside the house and supported the old man when he wobbled to the chair. 

 

 

‘I'm okay, no worries!’ Kolya grinned cheerfully, though still feeling the pain. 

 

 

‘Mr. Plisetsky, I think I have something that can make you feel better,’ Yuuri told him while searching through his backpack. Finally, he found a box and took a piece of paper-like stuff out. 

 

 

‘Yurachka, roll Grandpa's shirt up a bit,’ he instructed, removing the plastic cover of the patch. Yuri was surprisingly cooperative and quiet during the while time.  

 

   

‘There,’ Yuuri smiled after he stuck the patch onto Kolya's back. 

 

 

Feeling the coolness and mint-like effect, Kolya found his back much better, ‘Oh, what is that?’ 

 

     

‘That's called pain relief patches,’  he explained ‘It's really popular among Japanese elderly.’   

 

 

‘I see, thank you,’  Kolya said, ‘Why don't you two sit down? You're also Yuuri, right?’ 

 

 

Suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious, Yuuri stuttered, ‘I-I ... I am Katsuki Yuuri,’ then bowed to 90 degree ‘Ni-nice to meet you!’   

 

 

Yuri just sighed in exasperation while Kolya laughed joyfully. ‘Hahaha... don’t need to be so formal. Of course I know who you are. You're the Japanese young man whom Yurachka likes. Am I right?’ he winked, successfully making both of them blushed into a deep shade of red. 

 

 

‘Grandpa!’ Yuri yelled. 

 

 

‘Yes, I am that young man.’ he managed to reply after breathing in deep 

 

 

‘Yuuri!’ Yuri covered his face in his hands, frustrated. 

 

 

‘This Yuuri is interesting,’ Kolya laughed again, patting Yuuri on the back hard ‘No wonder Yurachka couldn't stop talking about you.’  

 

 

Yuri just puffed up his cheeks and pouted, ‘I talked about other people too,’ he muttered in a feeble voice. 

 

 

‘Alright, alright...’ Kolya ruffled Yuri's hair fondly, ‘I have made you guys katsudon pirozhok! Just take them out before they have gone cold.’   

 

 

‘Really?!’ Yuri's eyes literally shone with joy. He jumped from the seat and rushed to the kitchen. 

 

 

Kolya and Yuuri looked at each other and laughed. 

 

 

\------ 

 

 

After chatting and having a feast (eating all those curry, fried gyoza, origiri, takoyaki... numerous food that Yuuri cooked), Kolya insisted that they should go out for a walk while he stayed at home and watched the live international chess competition. 

 

 

Since they arrived at the village in the morning, it was still only near sunset . They could see the dim sunlight in the sky. At the back of the house was full of trees; Yuuri wondered what they could see if they walked further into the wood. 

 

 

As if reading his thoughts, Yuri said, ‘There are lots of monkeys and squirrels inside,’ Then he squeezed Yuuri's hand and gave him a small smile, ‘Wanna see?’ 

 

 

Yuuri thought that was the most beautifully smile he had seen in his whole life. He squeezed back and replied, ‘Yeah, sure.’      

 

 

They walked slowly and talked about the animals they saw. Like what Yuri had said, they saw more then five monkeys and seven squirrels already.  

 

 

‘Yurachka.’ 

 

 

‘Hm?’ 

 

 

‘Is the lake you talked about far away from here?’ 

 

 

Yuri told him that Grandpa used to bring him to the lake to play when he was small. If the weather was freezing cold, some children skated on the frozen lake. Yuuri had always wanted to see it in person as he saw the dreamy look Yuri had whenever he mentioned about the lake. 

 

 

‘No,’ Yuri looked around ‘I think we are almost there.’ 

 

 

After a while, the calm, peaceful lake gradually came into view. Once Yuuri saw it, he exclaimed, ‘This is amazing!’ And couldn't help but ran towards the edge of it, dragging Yuri along.  

 

 

The remaining sunlit was shining gently onto the water, glittering quietly. The air was cool but the whole landscape just made Yuuri feel warm inside his heart.  

 

 

 _This is the place where Yurachka grew up._  

 

 

‘It's a pity that it's not frozen,’ Yuri looked into the water ‘Otherwise we can skate on it.’ 

 

 

‘But it's really beautiful,’ Yuuri exclaimed again ‘I bet when it's not sunset, its colour looks the same as your eyes.’  

 

 

‘I don't remember its colour,’ he lied, glad that the dim light could hide his blush. 

 

 

 ‘Yurachka, I'm really glad that we've visited Grandpa today.’ 

 

 

‘Hm... I know,’ Yuri beamed when he recalled Yuuri's blissful expression when he ate Grandpa's wonderful cooking. 

 

 

Yuri found both of his hands being taken. It seemed that Yuuri's hands were always warm, even in cold weather like this. ‘What?’ the blond tilted his head but smiled, feeling the déjà vu.      

                         

 

Yuuri opened his mouth and closed it; seemingly trying to pluck up the courage he needed.  

 

 

Yuri waited patiently and stayed silent. He had learnt how to read Yuuri's emotion for a long time. He knew that he just needed to be there and wait. 

 

 

When he saw the longing look on Yuuri's face, he leaned up and pecked him on the lips. ‘What?’ he asked again, this time laughed a little. 

 

 

‘Yurachka,’ he said, looking straight into Yuri's eyes ‘Will you marry me?’ 

 

 

‘...’ 

 

 

‘...’ 

 

 

‘Eh?’ 

 

 

‘No?’ Yuuri asked, disappointed and deflated 

 

 

‘No...not no!’ this time was Yuri's turn to stammer ‘Wh-where does this come from?’ 

 

 

‘After all these days I spent with you, I'm sure, really sure.’ 

 

 

Yuri had no idea what was going on and he could just blink. 

 

 

‘But I know how important Grandpa is to you, so I have to ask him first. I know how much you want the bless from Grandpa.’ Yuuri went on, being incoherent again but still looking at him with warm tenderness ‘ And he said okay if you say yes!’ 

 

 

Yuri wanted to say something but no words came into his mind. 

 

 

 _Yuuri is proposing to me?_  

 

 

Yuuri brought their hands near his heart, Yuri felt it pounding ‘I want to spend the rest of my life with you.’ Yuuri closed his eyes, leaning a bit forward, their foreheads touching slightly ‘I love you, Yurachka.’ 

 

 

Yuri had thought that he would eventually hear it and imagined what it would be like or how he would feel. He didn't expect that he could finally hear Yuuri admitted that he loved him here, at his favourite place in the world. He felt the tears streaming down his face, too overwhelmed to say anything. 

 

 

He felt so happy. 

 

 

Noticing Yuri's reaction, Yuuri started to panic ‘Yurachka? Are you sick? Do you have a stomach ache?’ 

 

 

He laughed while crying, ‘You're so stupid. No, I mean I love you too.’  

 

 

Yuuri blinked. Then, he used his sleeve to dry the tears on Yuri's cheeks.‘So... yes?’ 

 

 

‘Yes,’ he sniffed, then chuckled ‘Let's get married, Yuuri.’ 

 

 

‘Really?’ Yuuri's eyes brightened, pulling him into a tight embrace ‘I thought I need to ask for at least ten times.’ 

 

 

‘Who would do that?’ Yuri laughed into his shoulder. 

 

 

‘Let's come back again,’ Yuuri suggested happily ‘when the lake is frozen.’ 

 

 

‘Yeah, let's do that,’ he looked up at Yuuri, even his eyes were shining with happiness. 

 

 

As if wanting this moment to last longer, the sun set a little slower than usual. 

 

  

 

\------ 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! This is really the end. I promise there won't be another chapter XDDDD
> 
> Um... Was busy during the last two months, sorry for the long wait (no one is waiting, anyways ^o^) I was afraid I wouldn't finish this extra chapter at all T_T
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you like it, please leave me a kudo! Thanks! BYE~~


End file.
